


Drawing it Out

by KissedByNightshade



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Face-Sitting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByNightshade/pseuds/KissedByNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is being infuriating. Izuru doesn't have time for this particular brand of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Nonbinary Renji (zhe/zhim/zher) and trans man Izuru. Damn these awful switches.

“Hold still, won’t you?" 

The more Renji moves, the harder it is for Izuru to stay upright. It’s not like he can stabilize himself so easily; the ropes that lace together his arms like a zipper down his back ensure that. It’s not as though his hands, scrabbling weakly for stability just behind his ass, can offer much in the way of support. Not since the only thing directly behind his hands is Renji’s chest, and he’s been subtly discouraged from placing his hands there.

That’s where Renji zhimself comes in. 

Renji, who just now is clutching at Izuru’s hips and smirking up at him, as if to say _you wish_. Whose nose finds Izuru’s clit and drives into it, just as zher tongue traces a familiar path just past. On second thought, perhaps Renji is not, in fact, the best option to keep Izuru sitting still and upright. 

Izuru can’t help but twist his hips defiantly, trying to produce more friction against Renji’s face, and he feels Renji’s fingernails on his ass as a result. _No, **you** hold still_. The hands move from Izuru’s hips and instead lace themselves through the ropes that carve little paths in his sides and his back and his arms, pulling them tauter around his body. Much firmer, in terms of grips, even as Izuru tries and fails to move his arms around, to reclaim a more solid balance.

He looks down, meets narrowed brown eyes just between the crest of his legs, and _moans_.

No, Renji doesn’t need to open zher mouth to let Izuru know how zhe feels. Zhe does anyway, and Izuru whines as teeth scrape along his labia. “Shit! _Careful–_ “ Except he’s already wet, terribly so, and imagining how Renji must look right about now, with Izuru all over that chin and jaw and nose makes the situation even more prevalent. Clearly Renji notices, since zhe makes a point of digging zher nose mercilessly into his clit. Izuru can practically _feel_ Renji's smirk as zher tongue seeks out his perineum. 

He tries to rub himself against those teeth or that chin — something, _anything_  — but Renji has him by the arms before he can so much as grind on zhim. Though he can't see it, Izuru can only guess that Renji is holding him by the ropes between his shoulder blades, like the scruff of his neck. Zhe's indeed grinning, to his chagrin, and takes the time to suck out a hicky on Izuru's left thigh before finally setting him back down.

Firmly established as the one in charge for this round, Renji wastes no time in resuming what zhe'd been doing, with zher teeth and tongue and nose worrying Izuru's clit. Izuru has given up trying to control the situation; for now it's so much easier to become a gasping mess. If it weren't for Renji's hands on his lower back, he's quite certain he would fall backwards, toppled by how off-balance his bindings have left him (chest thrust forward, shoulders pushed back, his feet pinned underneath Renji's shoulders).

It doesn't take long for zhim to push Izuru to the precipice, and by that point zhe isn't smirking anymore. Zher eyes follow Izuru's as they find nothingness, grasp onto it like it's his last hope–

And suddenly, Renji has him by the ropes again, lifting him clean off of zher face. Zhe watches as Izuru's eyes go from foggy to crystal-clear as suddenly his release escapes him.

"Finish it!" he practically screeches, making Renji chuckle low in zher throat. He's scrambling, sweat beading on his forehead even still; he's trying to touch himself from the wrong side of his legs and he _can't_ , it's impossible, and Renji is infuriatingly out of reach. 

"What's the rush, handsome? You'd think you would want to draw this out a little bit, take your time." Zhe moves up, supporting Izuru by the ropes until zhe can situate him fully in zher lap, and zhe kisses him. Renji tastes like Izuru, all on zher chin and lips and _tongue_ , still unfairly far away. Too far for Izuru to drag himself across zher thigh, he discovers, because Renji is still holding him like that. Despite the fact that his legs are straddling Renji's waist. Despite the fact that he's already at his limit.

Renji kisses Izuru for what feels like several weeks, still holding him at bay like a puppy who rolled in the mud, before zhe sinks those teeth of zhers into his jaw and murmurs, "Now isn't _that_  better."  

Izuru glares in response, but his composure shatters again when Renji draws a finger against his vulva and he yelps. "Hang in there, good-lookin'. You'll get what's yours." 

Only now does Izuru take the time to notice exactly how aroused Renji has become as a result of their combined antics. He tries to frot against zher dick, only to be pushed away again. Apparently he doesn't even get to push the inevitable forward. Apparently, Renji won't let him take that for himself. 

Apparently, Renji has other ideas. 

It would no doubt be rather uncomfortable to put Izuru on his back, pinning his arms and hands underneath both his and Renji's weight. Zhe solves this by flipping Izuru onto his stomach — not his stomach, his face — with his ass sticking into the air. Izuru groans as the ropes pull his arms and shoulders further back, his hands flopping pathetically. 

He was so close before, and even now he can _sense_ Renji behind him, just waiting until he's sufficiently _needy_. Izuru tries to look back, only to find that he can't quite see over his own shoulder. How tedious. He whines pitifully.

"Use your words, big boy. You can do it."

Izuru groans, because at this point he cannot remember Renji ever being so infuriating in zher life. He'll recover shortly. "Abarai-kun, would you kindly fuck me into the mattress until I come."

Izuru doesn't need to see the smirk to know it's there. " _Gladly._ "

Despite his frustration, Izuru shifts his weight so that his knees are nicely spread. Renji, for zher part, takes the time to clutch at Izuru's thighs. Izuru wants to roll his eyes — how _typical._  

Then Renji is inside him, and indeed his eyes roll; perhaps his mouth falls open, too. Those are fingers on his stomach, on his sides. Renji's hair traces a line down his back, having fallen out of its ponytail. Izuru is vaguely aware of his tongue dangling out of his mouth — he's not going to be able to withstand much more of this. 

Fortunately, zhe doesn't seem interested in drawing this out any longer than zhe already has. He can hear Renji's sharp intake of breath as zhe pulls out, then pushes back in, though the moan that punctuates the space between them is almost certainly his own. They're both making noises on the third go, and it takes all of five thrusts for the two of them to come together. 

By the time Renji finishes unlacing the ropework around Izuru's arms, Izuru still hasn't stopped panting from his orgasm. Renji's pupils are still blown big with satisfaction, and Izuru sees himself mirrored there — shiny with sweat and tattooed with the red imprints of the ropes. 

"You're cute when you're irritated," comments Renji, making a point of tracing the burns with his fingers. _Shit-eating grin_ , Izuru thinks affectionately, and he is too tired to bother searching for something to throw at zhim. 


End file.
